MYSTERiOUS GiRL
by xXPUNKGiRLXx
Summary: Marceline was a mysterious girl, until she met this girl "Bonnibel." But will this girl help her find out who she really was... that she was a supernatural... A supernatural that human never knew actually existed. [PRiNCESSBUBBLEGUMXMARCELiNE] [BUBBLiNE]


NEW BUBBLiNE STORY! :)

* * *

Marceline always dreaded her first day at new school. There were big things, like meeting new friends, the new teachers, learning new hallways. And there were small things, like getting new locker, the smell of new place, the sounds it made. More than anything she hated the stares. She felt that everyone in the place stared at her. All she wanted was anonymity but it never happened.

Marceline wouldn't understand why she was so conspicuous. She was 5'6 tall, and with her very pale skin, dark raven hair, green eyes, and her weird birthmark on her neck she felt odd. Certainly not beautiful, like some other teen age girls.

There was something else. There was something about her that made people look twice curiously. She knew that she was different but she's not sure how. Maybe it was because of her very pale skin.

Today is her first day to school. She could feel that this is going to be one of the worst.

Marceline stood outside her new school, a vast Ooo private high school, in freezing Monday morning. She was wearing a school uniform, white blouse, short black skirt, with red neck tie and pair of black boots not perfectly worn. Since it was private, it was necessary. As she entered the school gate she was greeted by the noisy chaos. Crowd of students stood there, clamoring, screaming, and shoving each other. It looked like a prison yard. 'Is this really a private school' she thought staring at chaos happening around her.

It was all too loud. These students laughed too loud, cursed too much. She would have thought it was a massive brawl if she didn't saw some smiles and laughter. They just had too much energy, and she, exhausted, freezing, sleep-deprived, couldn't understand why. She closed her eyes wish it would all go away.

She reached into her pockets and felt something: her phone. "Yes". She put her headphones in her ears and turned it up. Listening to some Paramore's music. She checked her inbox, hoping for some distraction. "No messages".

She looked up. Looking out the hundreds of new faces, she felt alone.

She stood on a concrete. Looking up at the massive school, bars on all the windows, didn't make her feel any better. She felt like she'd gone to prison.

A loud buzzer sounded and she shuffled her way, with hundreds of students, entering their respective classroom. She was jostled roughly by a girl, and dropped her journal. She picked it up messing her hair, and looked up to the girl if she would apologize. She had a pink dye hair also wearing a school uniform, staring at her with those blue eyes inch closer to her face.

"Sorry" the cute pink head girl said and smiled sheepishly. Yes she's cute.

"Its fine" Marceline replied dryly.

"I gotta go…" the pink head girl said with a sweet smile and waved good bye at her, since they were late for their first class.

Marceline watched her leave, but doesn't thought of her much cause she had more things to do like search for her room.

She clutched her journal, the one thing that grounded her. It had been with her everywhere. She kept notes and drawings in every place she went. It was roadmap of her childhood.

She scanned her room card again and finally spotted her room in distance. She walked through all the students, across the wide hall, and pushed the heavy door open to her classroom.

She imagined the teacher scolding her for interrupting a silent room. But instead.

"Looks like the new student have arrived" the teacher said with a welcoming smile "You must be Marceline Abadeer".

"Ugh… yeah"

"If you don't mind introducing yourself to your classmates"

'You just said my name out loud few seconds ago dumbass' Marceline thought with a frowned, before introducing herself "I'm Marceline Abadeer, I'm a newbie".

"You may have your sit beside Bonnible" the teacher said pointing at the girl sitting at the back, who she just bump into few minutes ago. She headed to her respective seat hoping it was already their dismissal.

* * *

MARCELINE'S P.O.V

"Ugh… glad that was over" I muttered, standing up from my seat. We just finished 4 of our subject which is SOO boring making me sleepy, and meaning of "we" is me and my classmates. I don't care much about them since all they do is stare at me curiously which I hated, especially when they asked so many question, ugh…why can't they mind their own fucking business. Excuse my language.

"Hey, I'm Bonnibel but you can call me PB" the pink head girl said offering her hand to shake. I was too lazy to shake it but I shook it anyway cause I don't want to be rude, "Marceline".

"You can eat with us, if you want" she offered with a grin and she's kind of giddy.

"Thanks, but no" I answered rejecting her offer cause I like it more when I'm alone.

"Oh, ok… but maybe next-" I cut her off, annoyed "NO" I stated coldly. Urgh… why can't she just leave me alone. Yes I know I'm a bitch, well that's what I am and I don't fucking care if people think of it in a bad way. Ugh.. I just wanna be alone in a quiet place with no one bothering me.

I sat under a tree which is hundred meters away from school no one was around and it was peaceful. Perfect spot for me. I don't feel hungry so I decided not to eat, I just took out my journal and wrote some things about what just happened to me this few days after we moved here, and how much I hated the idea of it.

* * *

"Hey." Arrgh.. I'm tired of it hearing her giddy and annoying voice being so friendly. She just won't stop even though I rejected her offering eating with her, and ignoring every word she said. Why can't she just notice those sign and leave me. I continued walking pretending I didn't hear her.

"Hey, wait up" she said catching her breath.

"Ugh.. what do you want now" I asked coldly, pissed, rolling my eyes.

"I just wanna… walk with you since we both live at the same street" she said with a sweet smile showing her perfect white teeth and cute dimples. I gaze at her beautiful blue oceanic eyes, she was pouting which is really adorable. Wait, what… urgh, just ignore what I just said.

"Fiiine…" I said with a boring tone. Hope she would stop after this.

"Yay" she said enthusiastic.

We walked through past our school gate, walking… and walking… and walking… and walking… with an awkward silence. I glance at her long dye bubblegum hair, her soft tanned skin (well I haven't touched it yet but it look soft), her slim body, her perfectly worn uniform which shows her perfect curve and her long legs, everything about her was perfect. Unlike me I was opposite of her.

"You okay?" she asked me confused.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered, I shook my head from those deep thoughts. She just smiled at me sweetly again like what she always does, I guess it's natural to her.

We reached her home, her house was painted with pink and white. I hate pink I always hated that color, wanna know why? fuck you that's why, no seriously it's just I don't like light colors.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said and waved good bye. I just shrugged then headed home which was just four blocks away from Bonnibels house. 'Wait how did she even now where I live' I thought for a second then just shrugged it off.

* * *

"Welcome home… sis" I curiously look up to the owner of the familiar voice. As I looked up, it was my dear brother, not just a brother but my twin brother. He looks just like me but a boy version of me. He has a short dark spiky raven hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he is quite charming and flirty. I grin as I saw my brother, I haven't seen him for a year because he decided to search for our father trying to look for answers but no luck, he didn't found him. He gave up. I excitedly embrace him tightly.

"Woah, too tight…" he said playfully pretending he can't breathed "Miss me much?"

"Yeah, I do silly" I said happily patting his head like a child messing his hair.

"Stop it, your ruining my hair style" he said with his boyish grin "I miss you too sis".

My brother is all I have now since our parents are gone. Our mom died giving birth to us then our dad… we never… met him. We were adopted by our uncle Simon he was a nice person. He took care of us, guided us, and love us like his real child, but since her fiancé left him, he became crazy. All he does was drowned his self with alcohol everyday not caring about his life anymore. He even attempted to kidnap his fiancé after they break up. Creepy, I know right.

"What's with the noise?" our uncle growled angrily.

"Ha!, Marshal.. your home" my uncle said with a grin holding a bottle of alcohol, "Oi, Marceline your home too… we should celebrate" he was obviously drunk.

"Simon, you should rest" I said taking his hand and leading him to his room but he refuse then he roughly shrugged off my hand.

"Telling me what to do now, eh… kiddo", he growled, he raised his arm and about to slap me but my brother stop him.

"Don't you dare try to touch my sister" Marshall said furiously, gritting his teeth, tightly holding Simon's arm.

"It's ok Marshall, let's go" I said to my brother calming him down. He let go then we both head outside.

* * *

"Thanks" Marceline said to her brother.

"For what?" he asked her confused.

"For everything"

"Hey, we're twins remember" he said playfully with his boyish grin.

"Yeah, right" Marceline rolled her eyes and giggle.

"Hey, look who's back… Marshall" some random punk guy said standing in front of them followed by two other guys. Marshal glared at him furiously.

"What do you want?" Marshal asked.

"Oh, you know what we want" the guy said with a smirk. He motioned his hand then both of his follower or some minion, whatever you call that. They grabbed Marshall Lee's arm then started punching him roughly.

"Leave him alone" Marceline yelled embracing her bleeding brother. He was very unconscious after receiving those hard punches.

* * *

Thanks for reading... :D


End file.
